1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a system for mating two electrical connectors with each other.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,308 discloses an electrical connector assembly which can be rotatably connected and disconnected.